Adus Lesk
thumb|300px Adus Lesk is the main character of the "spin-off" of the current incarnation of the Lunatic Entertainment Metroid fangame once known as "Metroid 4", Metroid Trials. He is a space marine-turned-bounty hunter, still actively aiding the UFCL though as a freelance individual. He wears the nanobots of another former bounty hunter, who willed them to him during his own passing. Biography Adus started his career as a Space Marine aboard the Anhur-Class GFS Telephus. His vessel intercepts a garbled, untranslatable signal set on repeat. The location of origin is traced to the nearby Zessa System. Fearing it to be either a distress beacon from a ship lost in the area with an encrypted signal to prevent Pirate access to its message, or that it is instead a purposefully-faked signal set out by Space Pirates as a sinister trap to good Samaritans, the captain decides to set course for the system and check it out. Once in the system, they travel to the location of the signal—Tozect's moon, Tozera. Finally landed, 3 crewmembers—Xeno Agent Orola and Private First Class Lesk and Wrengl—are ordered to perform reconnaissance in the outlying regions while the other 19 crewmembers proceed to set up a base of operations. Now on his own, it isn't long before Lesk discovers a critically wounded bounty hunter, who just as suddenly as unexpectedly conveys his armor to the surprised marine. Upon a return to his base camp, he then discovers a tragedy: all members left at the Telephus appear to have been slaughtered. Lesk then sets out to discover what has happened, which leads him to almost come into direct contact with Samus Aran herself and introduces to him two new threats to the galaxy: The Toryds and the Necrusk. Appearances ''Long Story'' thumb|300px Lesk joins the party in Chapter 15: Above & Beyond when they visit the moon of Tozera, soon after he obtains his nanosuit and after they prove themselves as allies when defending the survivors of the crashed ship, the Telephus. In this game, he is a Defense/Accuracy character. His specialty is called Nano Shed, which allows him to cure himself of any negative status effect every other round. To do so, the game detects if he has a status ailment, and if so he will automatically shed his nanosuit and replenish it immediately, removing the ailment as the nanobots it was attached to are no longer in use. Adus' Had Enough ability is called Giger Counter. It puts a 3-turn counter on the battlefield, and after three characters have taken their turns (no matter what their actual ATB charge rate happens to be), Giger will suddenly crash onto the field, attempting to kill Adus. He will switch to his alternate form, roll under Giger, convert back to human form and fire at him. Giger will then charge up and breathe fire but Adus will again duck under Giger, causing the giant Space Dragon to instead immolate all opponents for serious fire damage. Adus will hit Giger with another attack and the dragon will then shriek and flee. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Metroid Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:New characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hero